Herbstwandel
by MnM79
Summary: One Shot. Diese Kurzgeschichte ist auf Grund des Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerbs von www.fanfictionland.com entstanden. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.


_**Herbstwandel: **_

Kalt, nass und grau waren die Ländereien von Hogwarts in diesen Tagen. Der Herbst war gekommen, mit all seiner Einzigartigkeit. Die Blätter, die vorher noch leuchtend grün an den Bäumen wuchsen und sich in den spätsommerlichen Winden wiegten, waren nun verwelkt und hingen schlaff herunter. Regenschleier wurden von dem immer stärker werdenden Nordwestwind über das Land getrieben. Schon lange war es her, dass der Himmel in hellem blau erstrahlte. Dieses alle Hoffnung erstickende Grau, in dem er sich seit Tagen zeigte, spiegelte alles wieder, woran Harry in diesem Moment dachte. Seit Stunden so kam es ihm vor saß er, eingewickelt in seine Decke, am Fenster und beobachtete die Regentropfen die daran herunterliefen und immer neue Muster auf das Glas zeichneten.

Seine Laune war wieder mal an einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt, und das ausgerechnet an Halloween. Das Frühstück hatte er ausfallen lassen um sich stattdessen alleine mit seinen Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen. Zu lange hatte er sie mittlerweile unterdrückt.

Seit dem Tod von Sirius hatte er sich keinem Menschen geöffnet. Der Verlust und die Schuld die er sich gab nagten an seiner Seele. Er wusste dass es dumm war, alles in sich hineinzufressen, aber er wollte keinen damit belasten. Hermione und Ron machten sich Sorgen um ihn, dessen war er sich sicher, aber bisher war es ihm gelungen sich vor beiden abzuschirmen und wann immer sie zusammen waren seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Er merkte, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gelang alles wegzuschieben aber seine Freunde respektierten mittlerweile das er Zeit brauchte, um das alles zu verarbeiten.

Deshalb hatte ihn Ron wahrscheinlich heute Morgen auch nicht geweckt oder ihn gefragt ob er mit nach Hogsmeade wollte. Gedankenverloren blätterte er in dem Bildband den Hagrid ihm am Ende seines ersten Schuljahres geschenkt hatte. Er betrachtete die Fotos seiner Eltern, die von Sirius, die von ihm und seinen Freunden die er nachträglich auf die leeren Seiten weiter hinten geklebt hatte und die von ihr, die er zusammen mit ihren Briefen ganz hinten im Buch aufbewahrte. Schon lange hatte er sie nicht mehr angesehen. Er hatte versucht es zu verdrängen wie einen schlechten – nein, einen wunderschönen aber nicht erreichbaren – Traum.

Wann hatte das angefangen? Er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht. Er wusste nur, dass es ihm in diesen Sommerferien klar geworden war, und das lag an ihren Briefen. Die waren so voller Wärme, Mitgefühl und Verständnis und bevor er es richtig realisiert hatte, hatte sich unter dem Deckmantel der Freundschaft ein anderes, stärkeres Gefühl in sein Herz geschlichen. Natürlich konnte er es ihr nicht sagen. Er wusste ja selber nicht warum es so war, aber sie war wichtig für ihn geworden. Wichtiger als jemals irgendjemand anders für ihn war oder sein würde. Auch das war ein Grund dafür, dass er sich von allen zurückzog und lieber für sich alleine war. Solang er es verbergen konnte würde sie sicher sein.

Wieder schlichen sich Tränen in seine Augen. Warum musste sein Leben so kompliziert sein? Warum mussten all diese Dinge ihm passieren? Er legte das Buch wieder auf seinen Schoss ohne es zu schließen und blickte gedankenverloren in den stürmischen Herbsthimmel. Einzelne Tränen rollten ihm die Wange hinunter, aber er hätte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sie wegzuwischen, selbst wenn er sie bemerkt hätte.

Die Tür zum Jungeschlafsaal öffnete sich doch Harry bekam davon nichts mit. Er war zu abgelenkt von seinen Gedanken und beobachtete die vereinzelt zuckenden Blitze zwischen den dunklen Wolken.

Eine Gestalt schlich sich in den dunklen Schafsaal, der hin und wieder durch die Blitze erhellt wurde.

„Harry?"

Keine Antwort. Doch sie sah ihn. Langsam näherte sie sich seinem Rücken. Sie konnte in der Spiegelung der Scheibe zwei Tränen sehen die ihm über das Gesicht liefen. Sie ging noch näher und wollte ihn erneut ansprechen, als ihr Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Buch auf seinem Schoss fiel.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr Ebenbild ihr vielfach entgegenstrahlte, umrahmt mit kleinen Gedichten, Zeichnungen und Briefen in ihrer Handschrift. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer und begann wild zu rasen.

Konnte es sein? Fühlte er es auch? Bisher hatte sie versucht sich einzureden, dass dieses Gefühl einseitig war. Sie hatte sich nie etwas anmerken lassen wenn sie zusammen waren, ... oder doch? Warum hat er nie was gesagt?

Harry hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Wenn sie wollte könnte sie sich wieder leise aus dem Schlafsaal schleichen und so tun als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Aber wollte sie das?

„Du weist was du willst", flüsterte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres in Harrys Gegenwart zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Er will es doch auch, nur Mut ...", riet ihr diese Stimme.

Zitternd ging sie den letzen Schritt auf Harry zu und schlang ihre Arme von hinten um ihn.

Harry zuckte zusammen und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als eine vertraute Stimme neben seinem linken Ohr flüsterte: „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du es auch fühlst?"

Die Sekunden danach kamen ihm endloser vor als alle Geschichtsstunden die er bis dahin erlebt hatte zusammen.

„Es auch fühlst, es auch fühlst ...", hallte die Stimme in seinem Kopf nach. Sie hat das Buch gesehen! Ihr geht es genau so! durchbrach die Erkenntnis die wiederhallenden Worte in seinem Kopf. Doch er konnte nichts erwidern. Seine Stimme versagte. Er drehte langsam den Kopf, so als glaubte er, dass es nur ein Illusion wäre und dass sie verpuffen würde wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte. Doch es war keine Illusion.

Sie sah ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an, ihre Lippen näherten sich einander und bevor Harry richtig realisiert hatte was gerade geschah verschmolzen sie zu einem scheuen Kuss. Sie lösten sich kurz voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen. Hermione nickte kurz und Harry schlang die Arme um sie während sie sich zum zweiten Mal Küssten. Bei diesem Kuss war alle Scheue vergessen und während sie ihrer frisch entfachten Leidenschaft freien Lauf ließen brach die Sonne durch die Wolken und beschien das von Wind und Wetter gebeutelte Land.

Und genau so fühlte sich Harry im selben Augenblick. Als ob die Sonne in seine Seele drang und alles Schlechte daraus vertrieb.


End file.
